Rain And A Broken Soul
by Lilah Anderson
Summary: "Oh Roxas…Don't leave me again." She sniffed. "I don't care if were nobodies…to me…your my somebody" Those words were enough to make him cry.


(AN/: This may confuse you after the beginning, It ll be clear later ;)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Rain and a Broken Soul XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh Roxas Don t leave me again. She sniffed. I don t care if were nobodies to me your my somebody Those words were enough to make him cry.  
(Roxas Point of View)

It had always been a lie always. I woke up, hollow, with nothing. No feelings, no purpose, I was a empty shell. A cold, lonely empty shell, who was destined for nothing. I remember walking. Just walking, for no reason, yet. Or maybe I didn t know yet? I m still not sure. All I know was that I walked, and walked, and walked still. Until I came upon a mansion. The gate intrigued me. It s metallic bars, and strangely large keyhole lock. It looked almost decrypt. A man, stood before me, his eyes yellow and emotionless. I will give you purpose. Those words made me feel like I never had a chance. He handed me a black coat, and a name appeared before my eyes in elusive letters. S-O-R-A, they spelt. With a wisp of the man s hand, he sent the letters spinning, so quickly they made me almost collapse from sheer dizziness. He thrust his hand foreword abruptly, making the letters screech to a halt. What he had forced in between those letters was a golden and large X. Your name He said coldly. Now those elusive letters spelt, R-O-X-A-S. SAY IT! The man commanded. R .rrr ro rox Rox as .Roxas? I stammered painfully, for I had never used it before, or not in a long time. Like I said I m still not sure Excellent number thirteen power of light wilder, of the Keyblade. I welcome you to our organization, Organization XIII (13). Or orgin ization? I asked trying to talk as best as possible. Come number thirteen your ceremony awaits. I can t say I trusted him. But I was so lost and confused, what options did I have otherwise? So I went with him, learned his name was Xemnas, met some other people I m not to fond of however my luck turned, when I met a guy with spiky red hair and teal eyes. Axel was his name. A name I regret forgetting. My first, true friend, who let me open my eyes for the first time. He taught me how to laugh, to complete missions, to be human perhaps? Not just my first friend though, because he was my best friend. And then, there was my first love, who gave me a reason to be a part of the organization Xion. She has soft, short black hair, and sapphire eyes, with moon paled skin and faintly rosy cheeks. She taught me to love, and to lose. That day when she died in my arms I began to open my eyes toward what the organization really was. A pure monstrosity. If I could just thank her even for just a minuet just once I d I-I d give up my life for it. When Xion died my heart built up all it s rage, and blistered out of control, and my life switched toward a single goal. Destroy Kingdom Hearts, and get her back. Yet I failed, and it was all because of these short lived words. Why? Why do you have the keyblade! Sh-shut the hell up! I dropped my defenses sharply, and the guardian of Kingdom hearts destroyed me almost. That s when DiZ made a diversion town, and replaced my memories with fake ones. Of Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Yet I still managed to find everything out, with help of my second love, or future second love, Namine. That s when I realized it was all just a game. A pitiful lie. That s when I found out I was a host, for a boy called Sora. A keepsake for his memories, and that I was never to exist. My blood was boiling, and my head pounded constantly from the rush of memories that infiltrated my mind. My old memories returned, just a little too late. You really do remember me this time. I m SO FLATTERED! The venom in Axel s voice made me want to cry. My last friend in the world, had decided to carry out the Organization s deed. The deed to destroy me. I just dropped my key blade in front of him, and fell to my knees. J-just make it stop MAKE IT ALL STOP! please Axel Axel just stood there, with the saddest of looks on his face. I Can t Roxas you re my best friend and I I just can t. He summoned his chakrams into his palms and got ready to throw them. Yet instead of ending my misery, he whipped them back toward his chest making two large wounds. I d never hurt you Roxas I ll see you in the next life I ll be waiting for the day we can all have ice cream together again. I replied wiping my tears away. Silly just because you have a next life doesn t mean- He was cut short, as he disappeared into the thick black smog.  
Now, there was nothing left for me. Like there actually was something. You won t disappear. Go to the chamber of the mansion. He s down there. You have to give up your heart, to regain what you lost! A voice said in my head. Regain what I ve lost? Then it came to me. Xion! Axel! I proceeded recklessly, having no Idea how wrong I truly was.

(Namine s point of view)

Class as always was a drag. Algebra was just too simple for me. Why couldn t I be in art class? Normally me and my best friend, (who was also a straight A student) Roxas normally made paper cranes and texted under our desks. It was always fun to be a top student that no one expected to be doing delinquent stuff so you can and not get caught. However, he didn t show up today for some odd reason. That s really strange because once he came to school, nearly puking his guts up, and insisted on staying. I was deprived from my thoughts when a paper airplane got intertwined into my hair. I unfolded it carefully only to be crushed by it s contents.

Namine,

Hey nobody, your little runty a boyfriend isn t here to protect you today huh? That s to bad. We were gonna have lots of fun after school. I was gonna do the world a favor by wiping you out of existence where you belong. Oh well.  
Seifer

Jerk I mumbled, in an inaudible tone. My thoughts went back to Roxas again. So I pulled out my cell phone under the desk, and started texting him.

Rox, where are you? Are you ok?- Nami14

Namine? Aren t you still in skool?- Roxas rocks 15

Of course! But this is math class. You dodged my question were are you?- Nami14

I got really sick last night, my stomach kills - Roxas rocks 15

Aww Class is such a drag without you. ps. Ur lying- Nami14

Wha?- Roxas rocks 15

Don t wha me. Where are you?- Nami14

I I m at the hospital- Roxas rocks 15

Omg! What happened?- Nami14

I WASN T LYING! I was just vague. My appendix burst last night- Roxas rocks 15

Ew, but when can I visit you?-Nami14

Whenever s fine, but I m bored as hell.- Roxas rocks 15

Skool s out in twenty so I ll come then. Cloud isn t home anyways.-Nami14 (An/:Cloud is Namine s guardian /brother)

K - Roxas rocks 15

I wish I didn t have to go now- Nami14

I kno anyways, bye- Roxas rocks 15

Bye- Nami14

We broke off at the bell, when I hastily grabbed my bags and coat, and scurried out the door. The weather was a crispy cold, as snow flakes tickled my skin. The ground was now blanketed in thick ice, so I could already tell, walking to TT red cross hospital was gonna suck. Luckily it was only like, six blocks from Twilight Town High. So I trekked it, slipping several times, but I finally made it. I was greeted by a woman at the front desk. Hello dear! Are you here for the candy stripper position? (In your dreams bitch) Err no. I m here for my friend, Roxas Hikairi! I piped in a fake tone. Ah, I see He s in room 824 on the eighth floor, west wing. She said with a smile. Thank you ma am, I appreciate it! I cried running off to his room. The hospital air smelt crispy, yet clean as I ran frantically down the hall, with my blonde hair in my eyes. When I got to his room I looked into his window and wanted to cry. He was curled up breathing short gasps, clutching his abdomen. At that I rushed through the door to realize he wasn t in actual pain, but he was in a nightmare. With sudden haste I clutched his shoulders and shook him awake. Roxas! Wake up! Roxas eyes shot open, along with a mortified scream. His whole body shook uncontrollably. N-namine He quivered. It s ok Roxas What happened? He tried to start to explain but his words were lost in sobbs, as he cried on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hopping he d relax a little. He looked up at me, then down into his lap. I I-I m p-pathetic He gasped. I wanted to cry at his vulgarly pessimistic tone. Your just not feeling well It was only a dream anyway- I started, until he cried, You don t understand! He killed you! Huh? Xemnas he k-killed you It was horrible. It was a dream I whispered. I leaned against his chest, a little creped out about what I was doing. After all, we were just friends.  
Mr. Hikari? You can go home now! A nurse said through the intercom. Are you ok? I asked ignoring the nurse. Y-yeah I hate asking but my parents are out can I sleep over? Please? Sure Roxas. And we walked home together.


End file.
